tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-699 Cutiepie
CT-0699 "Cutiepie" was a clone trooper who served in the Republic Military during the Clone Wars. He was trained on the planet of Kamino before being sent to Geinosis when the clones were first sent into action, being present for the beginning of the Clone Wars. After the army was further organized and he received assignment to the 101st he was stationed on the Valkyrie, a Venator-class of the Republic Navy. Biography CT-0699 known by his nickname Cutiepie or Pie was in the last wave of matured clones by the time of the Battle of Geinosis. He was a clone of bounty hunter Jango Fett. Kamino On Kamino, Cutiepie earned his nickname after he was caught by his fellow squad mates keeping up appearances in preparation for their combat readiness evaluation. "You are such a Cutiepie 699." -CT-0563 His cadet squad known as Death Sticks passed with flying colors although still making fun of Cutiepie's habit of constantly being on his apperance. = Geinosis Upon completing his training Cutiepie would go on to be part of the strike force put together to rescue the jedi that were engaged there. Here he would witness the members of Death Sticks perish after they were ordered to storm a CIS held FOB. Flash Training and the 101st Cutiepie would undergo flash training after the battle of Geinosis to become an officer in the newly formed 101st Regiment that would consist of newly deployed clones from Kamino. After undergoing this Cutiepie would not see much action beyond minor skirmishes and planetary garrisons until many months later with the switch to Phase II armor and the demand for more clones. The Valkyrie Cutiepie was stationed on the Valkyrie along with a complement of "shiny" new clones from Kamino during the height of the war. Here he would serve as a leader for the disorganized 101st and form them into a valuable resource for the rest of the battalions that were on board. Teratus "Orders are to reinforce the bunker, any questions?" -Cutiepie addressing the 101st garrison force. Cutiepie would take part in many notable battles during his service but the Battle of Teratus|The Great Battle of Teratus was a life changing experience for the officer and his men. Cutiepie with a complement of fresh off the line troopers in a joint operation with the 212th followed the order from the 212th to garrison the 5th bunker. This order would turn out to be a misunderstanding between high command, the 212th and the 101st. With the actual order being to abandon the bunker the 101st was at the base of the hill that carried the bunker and upon beginning the march up the bunker was hit by a precision artillery strike that ended up killing most that were inside of the bunker. Cutiepie, along with his 101st were victims of the blast as well. Most of the 101st perished in the blast along with many critically injured. The 101st would need to be pulled from the battle afterwards as most of the force had been wiped out by CIS artillery. This was a moment of great shame for Cutiepie as his pride and joy left the battle broken and defeated. His armor did its job and protected him but he still carries the scars of the battle around his left eye and forehead. Individuality "May I suggest something? Sir." -Cutiepie after receiving his orders during an assault on an unnamed ice planet. Cutiepie among many other clones developed a sense of individuality fighting alongside the Jedi. Cutiepie in particular developed the ability to question authority and do what he thought was right. In his spare time he would carve into his helmet the design of a heart that represented the soul he believed all clones had and that separated them as individuals. He also carved tally marks into his helmet and portions of his armor representing the lives that were lost under his command. The tally totals 57 troopers. Opinions and personality Cutiepie has questioned the freedom of clones but due to his biological engineering he is not capable of betraying the Republic. He is a goofy at times loyal clone with a habit of giving other battalions a hard time as he parades around his 101st. His leadership although lenient and passive aggressive is effective in keeping the newbies in line and making sure they develop into real soldiers. Bad habits Cutiepie never fully recovered from the wounds he sustained on Teratus and he was offered therapy for his obsession in regards to his appearance. Luckily for the clone the Jedi had a more hands on role in the development of clone troopers during the time, as the Kaminoans would see this as a flaw and surely would have had the clone repurposed. Opinions on other battalions Cutiepie does not have opinions on other battalions as he sees all clones as equals that fight under the same banner, just in different groups. Although hesitantly voicing his disagreements with how battalions are run in comparison to his own he understands that each clone does what he thinks is best for himself and others. He also has an untold secret that few know and that is that he cannot climb well, hence his slight jealousy towards recon battalions. Category:Clone